


Truth or dare

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana and Akko are both hella gay now, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lap Sitting, Teasing, Truth or Dare, everyone ships it, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Diana pouted but kept her arms around Akko as she felt the girl's cool fingers slowly moving up her legs until her wrists were hidden under the dark blue fabric of her skirt, Akko's fingers grazing the blonde's underwear. Diana fought to keep a straight face, refusing to give her dormmates the satisfaction, though Akko had no such success.Akko invites Diana's dorm over to play truth or dare but quickly realises her mistakes as everybody targets her and Diana.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 21
Kudos: 334





	Truth or dare

It was a chilly winter afternoon with white frosty grass and mist merging in the horizon, a spark of excitement hanging in the air for Christmas's approach and the inevitable onset of snow. Due to the cold, students had mostly formed groups and were spending time together in their dorms.

Akko's dorm was certainly no exception - in fact, she had invited Diana's dorm into hers to play truth or dare. While Hannah and Barbara initially hated the idea, Akko was surprised as Diana agreed, with the other two in tow.

"I guess this is Akko's idea of relaxing," Sucy mumbled, hunched over in the corner of the room, the only place she could continue her work undisturbed by the other five girls in the room.

"Did you really think she was capable of relaxing?" Lotte giggled, sat with her knees brought to her chest near Sucy at the edge of the room.

Placing her mug of hot chocolate on the table, Akko turned and faced the group in front of her with a wide smile.

Inside Luna Nova's walls the atmosphere was warm and pleasant, the growing wind kept outside and a cosy fire in the corner of the room. Somehow the group of six was getting along well and talking among themselves, a general chatter filling the room - despite the fact that is was mostly Barbara and Hannah talking.

"Alright girls, ready to start?" Akko shouted.

"I can't believe you roped us into this, Diana," Hannah complained.

"I was totally against the idea too," Barbara added.

Diana smirked.

"Use this as a chance to repair your broken relations with these three," she said off the top of her head. Honestly, she thought the idea of truth or dare sounded fun. She was sure a few months ago she would never have said yes - this kind of party game was something she was deprived of in her childhood.

Hannah and Barbara both pouted, crossing their arms.

"Alright. Who starts then?" The blonde asked.

"I'm starting!" Akko shouted, turning quickly to Hannah and Barbara. "Who's your crush!?" She shouted in their vague direction. She remembered seeing them once at a Christmas party under the mistletoe but she left before seeing if they'd kiss or not.

"You know you're supposed to ask truth or dare first..." Lotte said quietly.

"Oh, come on," Barbara complained, crossing her arms and facing away from Hannah. "That's so uninspired."

"Yeah, that question's boring, of course you'd expect that from Akko," Hannah pouted and faced away from Barbara.

Akko stared.

There was a short silence.

"Does that answer your question?" Sucy asked, grinning.

"Alright Akko," Hannah perked up. "How about have you ever had a crush on someone totally out of your league?"

"I guess no one's gonna ask truth or dare," Lotte mumbled.

Diana shot Hannah a glare.

"W-what?" Akko instantly started blushing.

"And before you ask, we don't mean Andrew," Barbara added.

"Yeah, I have!" Akko answered confidently, thinking it wasn't obvious that it was Diana. Hannah and Barbara stared. "And you two didn't answer my question!"

"I don't have a crush!" They both shot back in unison.

"Can this please not be a back and forth between you three?" Diana asked. "I know you have your differences but we're here in the hopes that we could overcome that."

"Okay, fine," They mumbled.

"How about you then, Diana?" Barbara asked.

"Hm?"

"How many people have you kissed?"

"That's easy," Diana smirked. "One." Everyone in the room stared. There was barely a shred of doubt in the room who it was. "Say, Sucy," Diana continued. "I'm curious, have you ever had romantic feelings?"

"No," Sucy deadpanned. Diana shrugged, chuckling.

"Worth a try."

"But now that you've made it my turn," Sucy continued with a grin. "I dare you to cuddle a pillow and pretend it's Akko."

"E-excuse me, that's two dares!" Diana scoffed, trying and failing to avoid blushing in front of everyone as Hannah and Barbara fell about laughing, Lotte started giggling and Akko froze. Sucy shrugged.

"Fine then, just cuddle the pillow passionately, and we'll all pretend it's Akko," she said calmly.

"So cruel~" Lotte mouthed.

"Hm," Diana crossed her arms. "I'll ignore your pretence. It's just a pillow," she said as she grabbed the nearest pillow (which just so happened to be Akko's). As she pulled it close, she suddenly paused. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she couldn't help but imagine it was Akko in her arms, its lingering warmth actually Akko's body heat. She sighed, bringing it up to her body and wrapping one arm around it. "This-"

"Nuh-uh," Sucy interrupted. "Not passionate enough.

"Excuse me?"

"That was the dare," Sucy said plainly. To be honest, Diana didn't know what she expected when her dorm was invited over to truth or dare but somehow it wasn't this. She fought back her embarrassment, breathing out slowly and indulging Sucy, bringing the pillow in front of her and bringing both of her arms around it. Diana Cavendish wouldn't be defeated by a pillow. She might as well enjoy it, she thought, wrapping her arms around the pillow slightly tighter than they had been expecting and imagining it was Akko, enjoying it softly caressing her cheek. Hannah and Barbara already knew she had a crush on the brunette. Diana grinned when she noticed Akko recoiled in shock. Lotte was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hannah, Barbara," Diana said slowly. They froze and turned to her. "I hate to group you to into one but that's what everyone else seems to be doing in this game. I dare you two to carry my books to class for the next month."

"What?" Hannah shouted.

"Hell no!" Barbara protested. "That's not fun! This game is supposed to be fun!"

"There's no rule against that," Sucy interrupted, turning to face the group again and holding up a potion. "If anyone wants to not do a dare, you can drink this mystery potion as a forfeit." Sucy watched their eyes widen at her comment, her potion swirling ominously, the liquid opaque and dense.

"W-we agree!" They both shouted, easing up slightly when Sucy put the potion back down.

Diana smirked. At this point, Sucy had surprised herself and become fully engaged in the game. She watched intently as Hannah and Barbara whispered between themselves with occasional giggles, eventually facing the group.

"We like your idea Sucy, but we figured why not do it with the real thing?" Barbara asked.

"Akko!" Hannah shouted. "We dare you to sit on Diana's lap for the rest of the game!"

Akko froze.

"Ehm..." She stammered, trying to think of an excuse but couldn't think of anything. She offered a nervous giggle, raising her hands in defence. "I..." Then she accidentally caught Diana's eye. Diana wasn't just confident - she was smirking again. She even raised one eyebrow at Akko as it to invite her.

"I mean, I don't know what you expected," Lotte giggled. "Of course everyone is going to try to embarrass you and Diana."

"I told her she was mad for inviting those three," Sucy grinned.

But Akko wouldn't be defeated. Diana was sat cross-legged, the pillow currently in her spot. Sitting in Diana's lap totally wasn't anything Akko had thought about before, anyway. The brunette grit her teeth before standing up and shuffling over to the blonde, sheepishly and slowly sitting down in front of her.

While preparing herself to lean backwards, she almost gasped when she felt Diana lift her up and pull her back so she was sat on the girl's legs, then wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Will this do?" Diana asked on Akko's behalf, whose eyes were rooted to the ground, her mouth still. Lotte was nodding energetically.

There was a short silence.

"Akko," Diana whispered in Akko's ear, sending tingles down her spine and breaking her out of her flustered shell. "It's your turn."

"Hm!" Akko shouted, her energy returning as she scanned the room for someone who hadn't been targeted yet. "Lotte..." She began, the ginger flinching in response.

"Please don't do anything mean," she heard Lotte whisper under her breath.

"I dare you to do Sucy's hair!"

As she said that, Sucy slowly turned her eyes to face Akko in a threatening manner as Lotte turned nervously to Sucy.

"Ehm, I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that-"

"Unless Sucy wants to drink the mystery potion, she's not allowed to stop you!" Akko shouted, grinning.

"Sure," Sucy grumbled. "What do I care?" She asked herself as she shuffled forwards slightly, making room for Lotte to kneel behind her.

"Sorry about this, Sucy," The ginger awkwardly apologised as she began to run her hands through her hair.

"Don't apologise," Sucy said back as she shut her eyes, relaxing.

"Right... In the meantime!" Lotte began, her energy suddenly returning along with the twinkle in her eye as she remembered Akko was on Diana's lap. "Diana!" She shouted.

"I can't help but feel like Akko and I are being targeted a little bit here," the blonde said slowly.

"If you had to make out with someone in this room, who would it be?"

The room went silent. She'd got her.

Lotte went back to Sucy's hair, feeling pleased with herself as Diana thinned her eyes. Hannah and Barbara gave Lotte a thumbs up and she grinned, noting Sucy humming her approval.

"If she's made out with someone in this room, who was it?" Sucy whispered so only Lotte could hear, causing her to start giggling.

"Akko."

Lotte froze, her smug smile instantly washed away as Diana said the name quickly and easily. Sucy was genuinely surprised, Hannah and Barbara silently cheering. Akko had turned bright red again, jelly in Diana's arms as the blonde pulled her close.

"Considering my other choices are Sucy, who I'd probably be poisoned by, no offence," Diana began.

"None taken."

"Lotte, who'd probably have a heart attack," she continued. "And my two dorm mates who are clearly head over heels for each other," she finished in a subtle attempt to shift the focus from her to the girls sat to her left, blushing ever so slightly.

"Consider your other choices?" Hannah complained, trying to make Diana explain why she chose Akko. "But it's Akko! What about considering Akko!?"

"She's harmless," Diana chuckled, patting Akko's head briefly and smiling as Akko disappeared further down into her arms, trying to hide. She was tempted to have a shot at revenge on Lotte but noting she was still doing Sucy's hair she decided to let it go. She was above petty revenge. Usually. "Barbara, I dare you to do an impression of someone in this room."

"You're too tame," Hannah complained.

"That one's easy," Barbara said as she stood up, proceeding to jump from side to side, pulling a stupid face and shouting about how she was the best at being a witch but she was also dumb and always needed Diana's help. "I'm going to be like Shiny Chariot but I can't do magic for the life of me~" she continued. Diana frowned, about to rebuke her, but Sucy got there first.

"An inspired performance of yourself."

Diana and Lotte started chuckling and Hannah couldn't help but smirk as Barbara looked briefly offended before huffing.

"It was an impression of Akko, not me!"

"That's funny, I don't recall Akko ever claiming she was the best at being a witch," Diana began. "And you've definitely said you're one of the best in the school a few times." Barbara looked shocked, about to say something before she sat back down next to Hannah and pouting.

"Well, I'm sorry for doing the dare."

"I'm sure you had the best intentions," Diana began brightly. "But don't make fun of Akko." She spoke with such a sudden severity, the hairs on Barbara's back stood on end. Akko felt suddenly vulnerable and precious inside Diana's arms, the vibrations from Diana's voice running softly into her back.

By now, Lotte had finished styling Sucy's hair into a neat half up half down braid and was hopping up and down with a bright smile at Diana's defence of Akko. Sucy was grinning more at Lotte's childlike excitement than the scene in front of them.

"And now the dare inevitably comes back to me or Akko," Diana sighed.

"Akko~" Barbara smiled. "I dare you to put your hands up Diana's skirt~"

"Ehm, excuse me," Diana interrupted. "Isn't that a little inappropriate?"

"Are you chicken?" Hannah whispered. Diana sighed.

"I am not _chicken_. I'm afraid your argument is irrelevant to the issue right now-"

"In that case, will you drink the forfeit potion?" Sucy asked casually, twirling it with glee between her fingers.

Diana's eyes settled briefly on the potion before she turned back to Akko and sighed.

"It's not my choice anyway. It's Akko's dare."

Akko nodded her eyes screwed shut from embarrassment as she rested her hands on Diana's thighs below her, slowly snaking her fingers under the skirt on the tops of her legs. Barbara shook her head, unimpressed.

"More than that," she complained.

"W-what?" Diana hissed. "Just what do you expect?" Akko was still refusing to speak in embarrassment.

"Hands. She said hands," Hannah said, holding back laughter at Diana's indignity.

Diana pouted but kept her arms around Akko as she felt the girl's cool fingers slowly moving up her legs until her wrists were hidden under the dark blue fabric of her skirt, Akko's fingers grazing the blonde's underwear. Diana fought to keep a straight face, refusing to give her dormmates the satisfaction, though Akko had no such success.

"It's your turn again, Akko," Diana said quietly. Akko shook her head in a childlike manner, burying her face in the blonde's arms with trembling hands. Diana blinked. "You broke her," she deadpanned at Barbara. Barbara shrugged.

"This is so embarrassing..." Akko whispered, recoiling every time her finger accidentally skimmed the lace of Diana's underwear. "Sorry," she murmured every time.

"Don't worry about it," Diana chuckled, patting her on the head again before turning to Barbara with cold eyes.

"I dare you to drink Sucy's mystery potion."

The atmosphere was tense. Barbara's eyes moved between Diana and the potion.

Sucy grinned.

"If you don't want to do the dare, you can choose the forfeit and drink the mystery potion," she said before breaking down and laughing again.

"She can't dare me to do that, right?" Barbara asked nervously. "Isn't there some other forfeit? Hannah?" Hannah shook her head, grinning.

"Sucy, I'm slightly nervous," Lotte whispered in her ear. "What have you put in the potion?"

"Nothing," Sucy grinned. Lotte blinked. "It's just purple water."

"Fine!" Barbara shouted, marching over to Sucy and holding out her hand expectantly. Diana and Hannah watched with wide eyes, surprised at her courage as Sucy gladly handed her the bottle. Diana, Akko and Hannah watched silently as she brought it up to eye level and stared daggers into it. As Sucy started snickering, Lotte couldn't help but giggle too.

"What!? What is it!?" Barbara shouted. "What have you put in it?"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Sucy reassured her. "Eventually," she added and burst out laughing.

"Whatever you'll do to me, Diana will be able to fix it!" She shouted before tipping her head back and drinking the potion. Akko, Diana and Hannah stared with wide eyes and Lotte watched, intrigued, as she finished the whole bottle and slammed it down on the table next to Sucy, screwing her eyes shut in anticipation.

There was a tense silence, broken eventually by Sucy's laughter, soon joined by Lotte's.

"My suspicion was correct," Diana grinned. "It was just water." Barbara looked at Sucy with hatred for a moment, marching away and sitting down next to Hannah, who was rolling around with laughter. "Akko..." Diana whispered. No one had noticed but it seemed like the brunette's hands had ever so slowly moved up the blonde's skirt.

"Hm?" Akko asked, tilting her head backwards and slyly meeting Diana's eyes above her. "Is there a problem?"

Diana paused, realising Akko had recovered from the embarrassment and was trying to tease her all of a sudden. Diana wouldn't fold - she would be victorious.

"No, not at all," she grinned. "But someone might notice."

Someone did. While Hannah and Barbara were arguing and Sucy was still laughing, Lotte had noticed what was happening and was silently fangirl screaming in the corner.

"Diana, I dare you to kiss Akko!" Barbara shouted. It appeared that a back and forth between players is exactly what their game had become.

Diana only paused briefly before leaning forwards and placing her lips on the scruffy top of Akko's head, her hands gently stroking the girl's sides. Akko's previous confidence disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared as she froze again. It seemed like, having realised her feelings for Diana, Akko was suddenly extremely easy to fluster. With Hannah, Barbara and Lotte all cheering, Sucy grinned.

"This seems like as good an event as any to end our game," she interrupted the rabble. "It's getting very late."

"Of course, you're right," Diana said. "It's time to go," she insisted, embarrassed herself.

"I got what I came for!" Hannah said with a wide grin. Soon, after an awkward separation between Diana and a slightly more clingy than she was used to Akko, the three were left alone in their dorm as the sounds of Hannah and Barbara teasing Akko in the corridor died down.

"That was fantastic," Lotte whispered. Sucy nodded.

"It wasn't bad," Sucy admitted.

"Thanks for the show, Akko!" Lotte giggled. "This made my day!"


End file.
